vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Damascus
:See Best Combinations for crafting and finding gear, in particular Ultimate weapons is the ultimate material in Vagrant Story. Like Silver, it has strong Class bonuses, but it is weak instead of strong against Undead and Phantom, and strong against the others. It has even stronger Affinity than , whether as Armor or Weapons. Damascus is weak defense against Dark attacks, strong in defense against Light attacks, strong in Dark attack, and weak in Light attack, where is the opposite. It is uniformly fairly weak against Elemental attacks, and of moderate strength in these elements' attack. can be crafted out of very few materials indeed. Most Damascus end product is either made with Damascus ingredients, or is a Morph of some kind. There are only two workshops in which it can be crafted; in the first playthrough, Metal Works in Town Center East, and in a New Game Plus, Godhands. Sadly, Godhands is required to make Rare Combinations, when is easier to gain as drops. There are 48 Damascus items in the entire game, including second playthrough and triggered conditions. Once the Silver Key is obtained late in the first game, Beggars of the Mouthharp gives access to a 7/7/7 Freiturnier. Earlier, seven of them: three Vambraces, two Gauntlets and two Jambeaus, are on Blood Lizards in City Walls North (From Boy to Hero and Be For Battle Prepared). The ones in From Boy to Hero disappear after Tieger and Neesa (triggered by taking the Aster Sigil from a chest on the north side of Undercity East, and are replaced by the Phantom Dummy. Therefore, acquiring armor interferes with gaining Class bonuses on weapons in the first game, and vice versa. Not to mention that it interferes with progressing with the game; there are other dummies that follow that cannot even be found, let alone spawned; the final dummy for example is not found until after Temple of Kiltia. Best room in the game for armor is the room just outside of the Godhands workshop in Undercity West: Bite the Master's Wounds. Damascus armor, all at 8/255: Freiturnier, Poleyn, Rondanche, Armet Brigandine. Outside of that, there is little outside chests, and since only Godhands allows mixing Damascus with and lower materials, there is little use for it, as the drops are not capable of making higher combinations on their own and higher Tier armor provides more strength and intelligence. For example, Tilt Glove has 14 strength and , 16, but Dread Glove has 21. However, the Metal Works Workshop in Town Center East does allow to be combined with . In this case, there are two armor spawns that will allow Hoplite, Jazeraint, and Dread armor to be crafted: the Armet at 13/255 dropping from in Rue Crimnade, and a Brigandine at Kesch Bridge, both dropping from Crimson Blades at 13/255 in Town Center East.Damascus Weapons/Armor FAQ by Wicked Souls, GameFaqs Bear in mind, though, that the Type bonuses on these drops are inherently lower than those available in the second game when Tilt Gloves and Missaglias can be added, and even Close Helm and Plate Mail becomes available. Creating weapons in the first playthrough is much more forgiving, with the ultimate Crossbow (Limestone Quarry) and Axe (Temple of Kiltia) being available simply by combining the same Lug Crossbow or Tabar drop four times. Axe, Dagger, Sword, and Great Sword weapons of lower Tiers are possible with Mismatches between the Crossbows and Daggers (these too, though, are much easier to get in the second and successive games). Same for the Axes, the mismatches creating Great Axe, Mace, Staff and of course Dagger. The Sword mismatch results can be augmented by the Shotel drop in Temple of Kiltia. See Dagger Combinations. Materials impart Strength and Intelligence bonuses to Armor. Armor made of and other such heavy, tough materials will give a slight decrease to Dexterity. Materials impart Strength bonuses to Weapons, other than Staff weapons, which also receive Intelligence bonuses. Materials impart Affinity and Class to all equipment. These are intrinsic properties of Materials, which hold true for pieces dropped or looted from a chest no matter what happens to the item afterwards. Affinity and Class can change during combat or by crafting. Weapons are affected by Break Arts, Enchantments, the intrinsic bonuses of enemy body parts together with the bonuses of armor enemies wear (and their shields, if the Left Arm is attacked). Armor is affected by Enchantments, Warlock Spells, Heal, enemy melee attacks, enemy special attacks, and enemy magic. Notable Hagane items :(See the next section for the most efficient means of obtaining Type bonus maximums on armor) drops will make up the bulk of any good strategy to maximize Type bonuses on armor, and Hagane weapons are more than adequate to the task of fighting, until maximized Damascus weapons can be created. Damascus drops are never common, but start near the end of the first playthrough, and increase dramatically in the second. Hagane Tilt Gloves first Hagane Tilt Gloves are one of the best and easiest to obtain sources of Type bonuses. Newly opened areas in the second playthrough are filled with Liches armored thusly. Head pieces can then be made by combining Tilt Gloves with Body or Leg pieces. Or Body pieces can be made with Tilt Gloves and Head pieces Damascus at the end The weakness of making Damascus pieces before the final combination is that Arms in the form of Hagane Tilt Gloves cannot be added and still keep the Damascus material. This is because all of the combinations involving Arms either require or result in Helms; Helms will not retain the Damascus material in any combination with any non-Damascus Equipment. One combination with Arm pieces is with Helm as the second ingredient, in which case even if it is Damascus it will not remain Damascus. The other two result in Helms, which again would lose Damascus in the next combination. It is possible to keep a Damascus piece Damascus (or retain any other desired material), while taking it full circle through all of the Equipment types using one or a series of Morphs. Leg + Body/Helm = Damascus Arm. Damascus Arm + Head = Damascus Body. Damascus Body + Helm = Damascus Leg. Keeping good Type bonuses on such a piece, let alone increasing them, is another matter entirely. Intrinsic Bonuses of Damascus :See Affinity, Class and Type in Vagrant Story and Best Loot Two armor pieces of the same Design and Tier but of different Materials will have different Strength and Intelligence bonuses. Thus it can be seen that Strength and Intelligence are intrinsic properties of Material types. Establishing a base value for the bonuses is a purely arbitrary decision. The only guide on the subject shows radically different values (even given the different baseline),(Strength / Intelligence / Agility) "Wood: +1 / +6 / 0...Leather: +0 / +5 / 0...Bronze: +2 / +1 / -2...Iron: +4 / +2 / -2...Hagane: +6 / +2 / -1...Silver: +3 / +1 / -1...Damascus: +8 / +3 / -1..." - Vagrant Story: Armor Stats FAQ by Garrison so it is possible that Type, also, varies from piece to piece. Affinity and Class of average Damascus items In addition to chest items and late-game drops, there are other exceptions to these norms. For example, the Crossbow-wielding Crimson Blade Knavier in Kesch Bridge can drop a Brigandine with -1 to Elemental and Light Affinities, rather than -5. Unlike these anomalous exceptions, Wizard Robes are consistent in always having an Affinity bonus five points higher than other Leather. Affinity affects armor differently than it does weapons. Class bonuses for armor are the same as for weapons, but Affinity bonuses of a material which are high for armor will be low for weapons and vice versa. Example: Silver: Armor:'''Physical +5; Elemental -5; Light -5, Dark +20 '''Weapon: Physical +5; Elemental +5; Light +20, Dark -5 :Values below arbitrarily chosen from items that drop frequently. Higher Tier items of a given Equipment group, and items from chests, may have higher starting values. E.g. Brigandine that drops from the Crimson Blade Knavier in Rue Crimnade is several points higher in both Affinities and Class (8 - 1 - 5 - 1 - 1 - 0) than the most common Iron. Gallery WorkshopGodhands.jpg|"Godhands", the final Workshop, not accessible until a New Game Plus; Combinations here can be of any two materials Weapons.png|It may be just a trick of firelight or sunset light, but the weapons in the opening video sure look like Damascus Crossbow.png| Weapons2.png| Hilt.png| = Links = Damascus Weapons and Armor (Vagrant Story) - geocities cached page See Also * Class, Affinity, and Type in Vagrant Story * Combinations * Category:Workshop * Materials in Vagrant Story Citations __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game Mechanics Category:Workshop Category:Material